Chronic rhinosinusitis (CRS) is inflammation of the paranasal sinuses and is associated with anterior or posterior nasal discharge, nasal obstruction or facial pressure, pain or fullness lasting for at least about twelve weeks. CRS affects an estimated 10% or more of the U.S. population. Most patients with CRS are initially treated with medical therapy, but hundreds of thousands undergo functional endoscopic sinus surgery (FESS) for refractory CRS every year. Patients with CRS often have a reduced quality of life, and may require billions of dollars in annual health-care and lost work time costs. CRS is a Th1 and Th2 inflammatory response to a number of mechanisms including but not limited to bacterial toxins, extracellular polysaccharide matrices secreted by bacteria and contained within a bacterial biofilm, fungi, developed allergic reactions to both bacteria and fungi (IgE) and auto immune disorders. Bacteria associated with CRS and its accompanying inflammation include Staphylococcus aureus, Pseudomonas aeruginosa, Streptococcus pneumonia, Haemophilus influenzae and Moraxella catarrhalis. Biofilms containing one or more of these species and possibly also containing fungi may be a factor in the pathogenesis of CRS, see e.g., Ramadan et al., “Chronic rhinosinusitis and biofilms”, Otolaryngol Head Neck Surg. 132:414-417 (2005) and Ferguson et al., “Demonstration of Biofilm in Human Bacterial Chronic Rhinosinusitis”, Am J Rhinol, 5:19, pp. 452-57 (2005). Biofilms form when bacteria interact with a surface to form polymeric films (sometimes referred to as exopolysaccharide or extracellular polysaccharide polymers) that coat the surface and provide a living colony for further bacterial proliferation. Bacteria lodged in biofilms are much more difficult to remove or kill than bacteria in a plaktonic (suspended) state, and are extremely resistant to many antibiotics and biocides. The extracellular polysaccharide (EPS) matrix, the toxins produced by the bacterial colony, and the fungi that the bacterial biofilm may harbor may each be capable of inciting an inflammatory response from the host.